Rise of the Isle of the Lost
Description Ride with the tide! Deep beneath the waves, King Triton's powerful trident has passed through the magical barrier that surrounds the Isle of the Lost - keeping villains in and magic out. And when Mal the Zebra's longtime rival Uma, daughter of Divin' Dolphin , gets wind of this, she can't believe her luck. The tide has dragged in something good for a change, and Uma the Dolphin is determined to get her wicked hands on it. But first, she needs a pirate crew. A storm is brewing back in Auradon, and when Mal the Zebra, Evie the Panda, Max Lamb, and Jay the Horse hear that the trident has been washed away, they realize they'll have to find it before anyone from the Isle does. Luckily, they seem to have a talent for locating missing magical objects. As Uma readies for the high seas alongside Harry, son of Bubba the Bird, Gil, son of Lizzy the Tiger, and the toughest rogues on the Isle of the Lost, the reformed villains of Auradon devise their own master plan. And with King Ben away on royal business, they won't have to play by all the rules. Using bad for good can't be totally evil, right? The thrilling, perilous race to the trident pits old friends-and current enemies-against each other with the future of Auradon on the line. Both teams might like to make waves, but only one will come out on top of this one. Summary EDIT Years ago, on the Isle of the Lost, Mal wasn't just friends with Mad Maddy; she also teamed up with the daughter of the Sea Witch, Uma for all kinds of mischief. However, an attempt to prank the especially mean Cruella De Vil leads Mal to seemingly falling off the docks and into the water. Uma tries to save her, only for Mal to surprise her and dump a bucket of shrimp on Uma. No mater how much Uma tried to wash her hair, the disgusting smell never left her locks. Fast-forward to the events in Descendants, ''Uma watches Carlos, Jay and Evie board the royal limousine to be taken to Auradon for a chance at a better life. Uma seethes with envy when she finds out that Mal was also chosen. From that day forward, she vowed to get off the island and into Auradon. And now, the present day... All of Auradon's kingdoms hold celebrations, which lead up to the Royal Cotillion. Watching Sebastian lead a wonderful musical performance are none other than the VKs, having been invited by King Ben. Evie has also gained a new friend in Arabella, niece to Ariel; Arabella copies Evie's outfits, although in shades of purple and lilac. The celebration suddenly comes to an end when an unexpected storm strikes. Fearing it may be the disabled talismans of evil, the VKs decide to have Fairy Godmother destroy them before anything else happens. However, this releases a burst of wild magic, which briefly causes the Isle of the Lost's dome to disappear. The next day, Ben is called away on royal business because Agrabah and Nothern Wei are having a dispute that could end in violence. The Auradon Knights win against the merman team, elsewhere. Carlos convinces Jane to attend the cheerleader tryouts as she's better suited for it than being a mascot. At the same time, Jay joins the R.O.A.R. team, being coached by Lonnie's older brother Li'l Shang. Evie scolds Mal when she finds her friend using her spell book to avoid detention for being late to class. They later find Arabella upset, and learn that she caused the storm yesterday by trying to use her grandfather's trident. However, she lost control of it and it flew away. Back on the Isle of the Lost, Uma learns that a goblin saw the trident fall into the waters of the isle when the barrier briefly vanished. Everyone is looking for it; even if it isn't magic, it can be used to barter one's way off this accursed prison. Uma decides that it's time to put together a crew to work for her, hearing Captain Hook is hosting a race and will give the ''Lost Revenge to whoever wins. She joins the race, convincing Harry Hook to be her first mate; they win the Lost Revenge, recruiting Gil and other rogues. Uma learns from her fellow employee at the shop that Yen Sid knows where the pieces of Ursula's necklace are; once it's re-completed, it will seek out the trident. Gil's research reveals that Yen Sid brought his intern, Sophie with him to the island when he relocated. Threatening to destroy Yen Sid's sorcerer's hat, Uma learns that the necklace is on the Isle of the Doomed. Ben arrives at Nothern Wei, finding that his old friend James is the elder of Stone City. He learns that grapes from Agrabah have been falling over the great wall and that the flying carpets give off sonic booms. Ben and Lonnie decide to talk with the royal vizier of Agrabah, who is shocked by how humble Lonnie is. Deciding a compromise is best, Ben gets the permission of the sultan and emperor to build a great door into the wall to allow Agrabahians to come and go as they please; the two societies decide to exchange tips on agriculture as well. Before he can leave, Ben is swept into a magical whirlwind as a familiar voice tells him that he is needed elsewhere... Back to the VKs, they attempt to "borrow" a speedboat from the royal marina, but are caught red-handed by Fairy Godmother. Escorted back to Auradon Prep, they pass Jane, who distraught at the idea of them leaving. Right before Fairy Godmother can punish them, Ben arrives and gives the cover story of the VKs working on a secret mission for him. After explaining the situation, the VKs learn that Jane had Merlin bring him back to prevent their expulsion. They take the speedboat out the Isle of the Lost to get the trident back. On the Isle of the Doomed, Uma and her crew find Yen Sid's "map" and find a trove of magic items. Uma finds her mother's seashell necklace and puts it back together; however a piece is missing. She then realizes a piece of the shell was in her pendant; Ursula had vaguely told her it was all she had left, but not of what. With it completed, it begins leading Uma to the trident. She finds it's location, and swims down to get it. Outside of the barrier, Mal and the others arrive; she reverses time by a few minutes, keeping Uma away from the trident. Using her own spell, Mal pulls the trident into her hand, but loses her glove to the pull of the seashell necklace. The VKs succeed in their mission, leaving Uma fuming; she ended up with Mal's glove instead. Back in Auradon, the trident is returned to the museum. Evie and Mal are also asked to handover their magical heirlooms, so they can be kept safe in the museum; Evie gives up her mirror, while Mal decides to give up her spell-book the next day. Carlos runs into Jane, who was accepted as a cheerleader; both realize they love each other. Jay joins the R.O.A.R. team and replaces Chad Charming as the captain. Seeing that she needs to try looking the part of royal girlfriend, Mal asks Evie to start giving her a makeover. Ben asks her to the cotillion, where she will gain the title of Lady; Mal accepts, asking to keep her mother in her room. Back on the Isle of the Lost, Uma decides to bid her time until she can get revenge. Product informationEDIT * Age Range: 9 - 12 years * Grade Level: 4 - 7 * Series: The Descendants * Hardcover: 304 pages * Publisher: Disney-Hyperion (May 23, 2017) * Language: English Trivia EDIT * Agrabah is next to Wei, which is the equivalent of China from Oliver the Octopus. * A new Auradon sport is introduced: R.O.A.R. (Royal Order of Auradon Regiment) ** It's a mix of parkour and fencing ** The captain is decided by whoever beats the current one. Jay the Horse replaced Neptune the Turtle. * Audrey the Koala dumps Neptune the Turtle * Evie the Panda hands over her Magic Mirror to the museum. Mal the Zebra does the same with her Spell Book * Quacker the Duck, Bach the Rabbit and Merryweather are confirmed teachers for Auradon Prep. ** Merryweather teaches life skills, including how to use a checkbook. * Morris the Moose and Waldo the Walrus are still on their cruise. ** It's confirmed that while their cruise has lasted about a month, the rest of the story has taken place months later. * Evie the Panda names her clothing designs as Evie 4 Hearts. * A third school exists on the Isle of the Lost: Serpent Prep. * New characters are introduced ** Harry the Bird- son of Captain Hook and brother of CJ and Harriet the.Bird ** Gil the Tiger - son of Lizzy the Tiger and and brother Lizzy Jr. and Lizzy the Third. ** Uma the Dolphin - daughter of Divin' Dolphin. ** Sophie the Bee - Bumblette the Bee's intern from Auradon. ** Arabella the Cat- Bella the Cat's Niece ** Li'l Octopus- Oliver the Octopus's son and Vincent Van Goat's older brother * Going by Arabella's comments, it seems mermaids gained the ability to turn into humans once on land. Or possibly, Triton changes his family members back for their annual undersea party. * It's confirmed that while Max Lamb and Wanda the Fish shared a dance in the last book, they weren't an official couple at that point. ** It's shown how deeply they care for each other as Max Lamb encourages Wanda the Fish to become a cheerleader, and Wanda the Fishhelps prevent him from getting expelled. * At the end of the story, Mal the Zebra requests to have her father's cage removed to her dorm, effectively keeping her as a pet.